Fated Love?
by otakugirl726
Summary: Lucy is a strong, sexy, and cold woman who has an unforgettable history that changed her life forever. Because of the pain she experience as a child, Lucy is determined to train to become stronger for her revenge to succeed. But will her plans get ruined when Natsu Dragneel steps into her life? Can love overcome the hate Lucy built up years ago? -Nalu-
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail High Lucy!

Hello Fairy Tail lovers! This is my very first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! I shall respect contructive criticism and appreciate comments! Hope you all enjoy this nalu story! Thankyou!

* * *

><p>Background of Lucy Heartfilia- a kickass hardcore teenage girl who is on top of everything she does. She get's the highest grades and seeks justice in every way possible-catches criminals, stop burglars, even takes down dangerous murderous people. At school, she gives bullies a taste of their own poison, resulting in being expelled. How is she so powerful? She has a deadly secret that hunts her. Because she moves from school to school, she doesn't have any close friends. Getting used to her unsettled life, she grew lonely and formed a cold heart, isolating everyone and everything in her way. She figured it would be better that way, she trusted no one. Well, at least not anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, another stupid school huh?" she questioned herself as she entered the gates to Fairy Tail High, also known as the magic school, where teachers there have magical powers and only very few students have them also. Students study and learn magic, while trying to find their own power. Each power is different for each individual.<p>

Wanting to die, Lucy braced herself and continued walking towards the doors, where other students have just started to come through also. Before she reached the entrance, someone almost knocked her down by shoving through quickly. Fury enraged in her as she looked up to see who the sorry idiot was.

The guy had pinkish spiky hair, which actually looked kind of soft, but that wasn't the point. She had to give him payback. Plus, she thought it was awfully rude of him not even turning back to say sorry. She ran to catch up with him and grabbed his hair, pulling him backwards to hit the hard marble floor. Students who witness this gasped.

"Owwww! What was that for?!" the pink haired guy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Lucy said in a disgustingly sweet voice. She wanted to make sure he knew she wasn't actually sorry.

She smirked at her comment, feeling satisfied and walked off to her first hour class.

_Serves him right!_ she thought as she walked in.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of April; she just transferred here because she was last found beating up a jock (she was trying to help a nerd kid get away). She got expelled for the fiftieth time but she wasn't surprised because she was so used to it.<p>

She walked into the class room, the teacher told her to sit next to a blue haired girl who was reading a book peacefully. As she took her seat, the girl noticed Lucy and turned to introduced herself.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail High," she said, "My name is Levy, hope to be friends with ya!" the young girl exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy already knew Levy was going to be a great friend. Especially since they shared something in common, having interest in books.

As they were about to start chatting, their teacher came in and hushed them.

* * *

><p>Lucy was in the last class of the day, yet she felt quite tired and bored. Staring lamely out the window, she let her eyes rest as she held her face in her hand, slouching. Soon she felt into a deep dream, a dream that repeated itself over and over again-a nightmare.<p>

Suddenly, Lucy jumped out of her seat, gasping for air. It didn't take her long to notice that she was still in class, now with everyone looking at her worriedly. Feeling embarrassed, she slowly sat back down while apologizing.

"I seriously had to get **_that _**dream during class?" she murmured quietly, almost inaudible.

* * *

><p>Class finally ended, with that, Lucy rushed out of the room and started home. While walking along the streets, she passed a dark alley. She heard distinct shrieks from a girl. Lucy told herself before that she wouldn't interrupt other people's business. She couldn't afford to move again, even if she was from a rich family, she didn't want anything to do with her dad. Not after he remarried to a snotty hag who disgusted Lucy so much, Lucy had to get out of the house. The worst part was that her dad didn't even give a damn when she set out on her own. The thought made Lucy's eyes water, but she held them back forcefully.<p>

Another shriek from the same girl in the alley made Lucy angry.

"Ugh, just once, Lucy. Just this once you can sock whoever is making that girl scared," she said to herself, getting fired up.

She turned back to the alley entrance, although it was dark, Lucy found a guy grasping the girl's wrists above her head against the brick red walls. He was saying something fierce to her under his breath and tightened his grip on her. Another scream from her, but in that second Lucy took a good punch to get him off her. The man tumbled to the ground as Lucy quickly took the girl out of the narrow space.

"Are you ok? Please run from here, I'll take care of everything else alright?" Lucy said hurriedly, she didn't want the guy to run away. He needs punishment, Lucy thought.

The trembling girl nodded in understanding and said a quick "thank you" before running off. Now that Lucy made sure the girl was safe, she had to deal with the crook.

Oh this guy is gonna pay, Lucy smiled devilishly as she ran through the alley aiming for her jump kick to smack his sorry face when he stood up. The guy took surprise in this sudden movement, but blocked her kick just in time. The man laughed childishly, and with that Lucy was really pissed off. She socked him in the stomach and heard him gulp in pain. She took him by the ear and pulled him out into the light so she could take a good look at his face.

"Hey what are you doing?!" the guy demanded with a very familiar, yet annoying voice Lucy has heard before.

She saw a head full of light pink hair with some strands covering the busted up face. A trickle of blood was stained on the corner of his mouth. It was the same guy who bumped into her earlier that day!

"How ironic, we meet again," she said evilly. "Well, let's get to the police station right now," she said, "cuz I've got stuff to do!" Lucy was a brainiac and always thought of finishing homework right after school, but she didn't want to show that side to this guy.

She was about to drag him along, when he resisted.

"Wait! I didn't do anything! Stop pulling!"

She stopped sharply and turned to face him, her eyes glaring.

"Really now? What was that all about then?!" She hated anyone who'd hurt a girl. Flashes of terrible memories flew through her mind, and she started to get dizzy.

"Let me go and I'll tell you!" He shoved off and stepped back a bit and Lucy let him.

"For a long time now, I've been trying to find someone who's important to me, who disappeared without a trace. And I heard that girl had seen him," he said, his eyes filled with sadness.

"How do you know it's the same person?" Lucy snarled back.

"Well, actually to be honest, it's not a person. It's a dragon."

After Lucy heard this, she felt an electric shock run through her body as fear flooded her heart. She took a step back, and then turned to run home.

* * *

><p>It's past midnight, yet Lucy can't fall asleep in her comfy bed.<p>

"You're weak, Lucy," she said in the pure darkness of her room. "How are you supposed to kill _**that**_ dragon if you get so shaken just hearing 'dragon'?

"Training, more training, I need more chicara(power)," she repeated as she tried once more to get some rest.


	2. Want a slice of cake?

Hello everyone! Although there's not many people who has read or reviewed this fanfiction, I'm very very happy with what I got! When I got my very first review, I was so darn happy that I decided to give you all the next chapter! Thankyou so much guys! The more there is, the more motivated I feel when writting this. So keep it coming! Oh! I forgot to add this on the last chapter, but I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p><em>On the previous chapter: "Training, more training, I need more chicara(power)," she repeated as she tried once more to get some rest.<em>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lucy walked to school fatigued. She got to the gates of Fairy Tail High, where the pink headed guy leaned coolly.<p>

"Hey, blondie, what happened yesterday?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, pinky."

"Hey! It's salmon, not pink," he said embarrassed.

"It's Lucy, not blondie," she replied.

"Oh-hai-yo, Luigi!" he exclaimed childishly.

Lucy's forehead popped a vein, but she decided to ignore this idiot. He wasn't worth her time, plus her goal isn't to friend others, it's to fight strong people in order to improve herself. Lucy craved power, it was like an energy source that kept her from collapsing.

As Lucy walked past him, he ran in front of her making her stop. She moved left, but he moved in unison to her. He suddenly came closer to her, acting mysterious.

"Ne(hey), why'd you run off when I said 'dragon'?" he asked, being more serious.

Lucy hesitated, but then replied coolly, "none….of….your….business." She poked at his chest and walked past him once more, hoping to be done with this kid. But nope. He turned around and caught her on the wrist, pulling her back towards him. One hand holding her wrist, one took hold of her waist. He stared straight into her big beautiful chestnut eyes with his onyx flaming eyes. Lucy was sure her heart skipped a beat, but this was all so sudden she didn't think much of it.

"You better tell me if you know where Igneel is!" He shouted, almost desperate.

His gaze on her was so powerful; she could feel heat illuminating from him. Huh? Is he a skilled fire magician? Lucy wondered. Tsk, she wanted to fight him so bad cuz he seems highly skilled. But right now, he looked so fearful it almost scared her.

"Take your hands off of me!" she yelled while kicking him in the shin.

"Oww…Luigi that hurts!" he said, holding his pained leg.

"Then GET AWAY idiot!" Lucy shouted, but then got embarrassed when seeing all the students staring at them.

Lucy glared at him, then walked towards the school building.

"Hey!"

Lucy turned back at him.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, hope we can be friends!" he said with the biggest smile.

Lucy flushed, but decided to ignore it

* * *

><p>Since class didn't start yet, Lucy got to know Levy more. Most their time talking, Levy shared about herself more because Lucy wasn't really open. This was the first in a long time that Lucy actually got to know someone and call her a 'friend'. Lucy felt really happy that she gained a wonderful friend at this school. "Maybe I'll like Fairy Tail," Lucy thought, smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you smiling Lucy?" Levy questioned.<p>

"Oh, nothing, continue with what you were saying," Lucy replied.

"What a weirdo," someone sitting behind her said.

Lucy turned to find the very person she hoped not to see. Natsu. Their faces were inches away from each other. They were so close that Lucy could feel his breathing against her face. It felt like a minute passed as they stared into each other's eyes, when Levy broke the silence.

"Ummm, are you guys doing a staring contest? Or is it something else, eh?" she asked while giggling.

"It's not like that!" Lucy shouted turning back to her blue haired friend.

"Oh, Lucy, I didn't know you and Natsu were **_that _**close," Levy smirked.

"Levy, it's my second day here," Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

Levy just giggled. Lucy opened her book and started reading. Natsu...he just stared at the back of Lucy's head. Somehow, he had a feeling that her fate would intertwine with his.

* * *

><p>Ms. Strauss, the teacher with beautifully long wavy white hair, finally came in to begin class. But in her hands were two big pans of something that smelt yummy.<p>

"Good morning class! I'm sorry I'm late, but as you can see I brought some homemade chocolate cake!" she said gleefully.

Everyone hoorayed and filled the room with cheer, besides Natsu. Lucy noticed this and wondered what's up with him. He got up abruptly which made everyone quiet down till there was no noise. Natsu walked towards Ms. Strauss with a straight face.

Once he was right in front of her, he jumped on her with a big bear hug saying, "THANKYOU MIRA! THANKYOU SO MUCH! How did you know I didn't get any breakfast this morning?"

Everybody started cheering again while Lucy put on a shocked face. _He soooo overreacted_, Lucy thought.

Then suddenly, a teacher with long red hair burst into the room.

"MIRRRAAA! I thought you were going to bake some strawberry cake for ME!" the angry woman yelled, pulling out a golden sword.

"Natsu! Don't call me Mira! Same with you Ms. Scarlet! Go back to your room! Now, everyone calm down, there's a catch to this," she said with a smirk.

Ms. Strauss caught everyone's attention now. They waited for her to spill the beans.

"You all will be partnered with someone."

Lucy and Levy looked at each other with sparkling eyes, as other students also looked towards their friend to approve of their partnership.

"But, of course I will be picking your partners."

Everyone groaned, as Ms. Strauss starting pairing up students. Lucy hoped she would get a decent partner. But then again, it didn't really matter 'cause Lucy was pretty darn smart.

"…Levy with Cana…and Lucy with Natsu."

Lucy cringed and turned around to meet eyes with her 'partner'. He just smiled brightly not taking notice of her hateful look.

"You all probably think it's a teamwork project, eh? Well, actually, today is battling day. The partner you're assigned to is your opponent. Don't worry, I paired you up with someone who's as powerful as you are. The winner, of course, gets a slice of the CAKE! Good luck!"

With this said, everyone worried, for this was their first battling experience. Some weren't confident in their power, while others didn't even know what power they have. For Lucy, battling was her thing. She actually thought this class period may turn out fun.

-Natsu POV-

_What? Lucy is as strong as I am? She just gets more interesting as the day goes by. For now, let's have a little fun, eh? _Natsu thought, feeling warm inside.


	3. Lucy vs Natsu!

Hey peeps! I just finished chap 3 and I'm really really tired! Anyway, thanks for following and please please PLEASE write me a review! It gives me the strength to write more for y'all's! Hope you like this chapter and note that Lucy's power is NOT the same as Erza's. (it's much better hehehe) Don't worry people, the romance shall come into play soon! But since it's only the beginning, I want to wait a bit or else it won't be realistic. Thankyou guys! 3

* * *

><p><em>On the previous chapter: <em> _What? Lucy is as strong as I am? She just gets more interesting as the day goes by. For now, let's have a little fun, eh? Natsu thought, feeling warm inside._

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, warming everything under it. Battling with this humid temperature may cause some problems for students. Lucy's class came out onto the open field; the first pair is getting ready to fight. Others sat on the sidelines watching the intense match begin.<p>

"The winner is named when someone is down for more than 10 counts! Understood?" Ms. Strauss announced.

Lucy, drowning out all the noise around her, was eager to battle. Unfortunately, her match was assigned to be last of the class. Lucy sighed, "Well, it's a good time to examine everyone's strengths."

Of course, Lucy only paid attention to those with power. She needed more challenges to build herself up for the future. While watching people compete, Lucy figured there were only a few that she would consider versing.

"Hmm…Loki…Juvia…Laxus…" Lucy murmured as she made a mental note of students she wanted to pick on.

"Luigi, what are you say-OWW!" Natsu cried, just getting punched in the shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm noting all the people I want to battle with."

Natsu lifted an eyebrow in surprise of her dedication. Heck, he thought she was kinda cute, looking so focused. Thinking this, his cheeks blushed light red. He turned away before Lucy could see his embarrassment.

"Natsu, what are you thinking?" he quietly said to himself.

In the process of wonder, he was smacked again suddenly.

"Yo, it's our turn," Lucy said.

When they made their way to the center of the green field, Natsu called out, "Luigi…"

Lucy turned to face him, "what now?"

Natsu took hold of her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear. With just centimeters away, his lips created a small smirk and whispered softly, "I'll go easy on you this time."

Lucy replied with a kick in the chest to distant themselves.

"Give me all you've got!" she snapped.

"Ha…suit yourself," Natsu chuckled.

Now Lucy was infuriated. She absolutely **hated** when others looked down on her just 'cause she's a 'pretty girl'. That's why even if she tops girls in looks, she will always act manly.

"That bastard…he's gonna get it bad!" Lucy said under her breath.

Natsu, knowing her angry outbursts, purposely said that to stir her up a bit. He was taken aback by how easy she was to mess with.

"Ok, are you two ready?" Ms. Strauss asked.

"Hai! (yes!)" they yelled back.

Lucy started by pulling out two silver swords out of thin air, while Natsu got the fire in his mouth ready to shoot. Before another minute passed, Natsu blew his fire towards the blonde girl. He was almost positive this would end the match. The crimson flame whipped through the air, nearing Lucy. But she was as calm as a cat with closed eyes. Everyone was certain she wasn't going to last this blow, but right before it hit her, with a sword in each hand, she crossed them and they transformed into a silver steel shield that absorbed the energy from the fire.

Natsu's eyes widened as the others around him were also astonished. When Lucy felt the flame's energy completely transferred into her shield, she broke it apart to reveal her two swords again, but they got bigger.

"Ahhh…this is going to be a long and intriguing fight," Ms. Strauss said to the other teachers beside her.

And indeed it was. An hour passed by, while other classes came out to see the amazing battle. Lucy with her swords/shield and Natsu with his blazing fire, it seemed like it would never end. At this rate, Lucy was getting tired of blocking the continuous fire aimed at her. No doubt, Natsu had the upper-hand in this match.

This was getting close to the end, when Natsu blew his biggest, most fierce fire ball towards Lucy. Not even her shield could protect her fully as she took the hit and tumbled to the ground. Hurt and exhausted, Lucy laid on her back breathing heavily. Ms. Strauss began the counting, while Natsu cheered.

"Sigh***, I guess I'll have to bring **it **out," Lucy said.

The crowds of students were in shock of what was happening. Lucy was being lifted up off the ground by what seemed like something clear with a shimmer of baby blue sparkles in the sunlight.

"Ohh…my…gosh…she has wings!" one of the girls exclaimed.

But that wasn't it. Lucy's whole outfit was being transformed. From her classic school look to an armor of silver covering that showed her beauty more than ever. Her blonde hair grew long and curled perfectly with a tint of silver highlighting. The plain silver swords were changed into longer and sharper edges with gems along the handle. Everything unraveled among the people on the field with such elegance, time seemed to stop.

Natsu, on the other hand, was too full of himself to notice all this. Still cheering for his undeclared victory, he spotted everyone looking above him. In curiosity, he also looked up, but to be blinded by the shinning sun. When he was about to cover his eyes, something blocked the light. An angel, so marvelous he froze at the sight. Just then, the angel flew straight down with the speed of light and pierced Natsu in the chest.

"…8…9…10! Lucy Heartifilia is the WINNER!"

People were in astounded that the Great Natsu was taken down right in front of their eyes. Some teachers and students cheered, while others were saddened. Someone even shouted, "sucks to be you flamehead!"

Lucy's cover vanished into air and her original self was back. Walking over to Ms. Strauss for her prize (chocolate cake), she stopped by Natsu and said, "**Never **let your guard down," then walked off.

Natsu laid there in pure shock.

"If there weren't any protection magic runes placed around here, you would've been dead," said Gray Fullibuster. (aka the one who yelled: sucks to be you flamehead!)

"Shut up ice princess," Natsu replied. "Hey…that angel-like person…was that Lucy?"

"Well duh, idiot, who else would it be?"

Natsu, full of thoughts, had one thing to say, "Oh."

* * *

><p>Ooooooo, what's on Natsu's mind? Hehehe, you'll find out...soon. ;)<p> 


	4. Blossoms of Love

I'm so sorry for my lateness guys! I feel really bad because I kinda just stopped out of nowhere. I'm sincerely sorry and hope I can continue to keep up with my story. Thanks for all the love, keep the reviews coming, and hope y'all's enjoy! Love y'all's!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em> _Natsu, full of thoughts, had one thing to say, "Oh."_

* * *

><p>Since Lucy's match with Natsu, it's been the big talk at Fairy Tail High. It became such a big deal, that even other highschools knew about the great battle. Lucy could've cared less for her win, but to Natsu, it washed his reputation down the drain.<p>

It was a noisy Thursday morning before school when Natsu just received a copy of the scoop. **The legendary Natsu Dragneel, who held the title of unbeatable, was defeated by the new kid, Lucy Heartifilia. Will this end the Dragneel era? **This was the headline for the school newspaper, with a picture under it displaying the scene. Natsu ripped the newspaper into millions of pieces before tossing it behind him. It just didn't seem right that his loss should be known to others. Unfortunately for him, Lucy was passing by but got interrupted by a rain of shredded paper. Lucy gave him the look of death before heading to class.

"Ahh, gomen(sorry)," Natsu said.

Usually, Lucy would kick or punch him to please herself, but she didn't want to involve with that guy anymore. She didn't know why, but every time she saw him, it annoyed her quite a bit.

"Hey, Luigi, I didn't get to tell you, but nice fight!" He said with a smile. Even if he lost, Natsu is the type to always be kind-hearted and have good sportsmanship. He believed that everyone should be treated with respect.

"Oh… thanks, you too," Lucy responded, kinda surprised a compliment would come from his mouth. Guys she beat up always hold a grudge on her.

Natsu watched her as she walked away. He had a lot on his mind in which he couldn't figure out what it was exactly. _Am I ticked that she beat me? Am I surprised she beat me? Why am I so flustered when I see her? Why do I feel all weird when I think of her? Is it because…NO! It's just 'cause she's interesting… I think…._The school day began, but Natsu, cluttered with these thoughts, couldn't concentrate right.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and students were filling up the lunch room fast. Natsu and Gray were walking through the halls, while others ran past them. Natsu is usually the first to get his food because he has such a great appetite, but today was different. Gray thought it was awfully weird that Natsu would 'walk' to the cafeteria, but most of all, weird that they hadn't fought yet that day. Trying to stop the awkwardness, the ice-mage threw a hard punch at Natsu.<p>

"HEY! YOU WANA GO?!" Natsu yelled.

"HA! I can kick your flame a** any day," Gray replied with a grin.

Natsu grabbed Gray's collar with one hand and planned to punch with the other right when he heard something in the distance.

"_Hey, check out that chick!" one guy said to his friend._

_"Oh, it's that Lucy girl, the one that beat up Natsu," the other said._

_"Damn, she got big racks! Almost as big as Scarlet Sensei's!" they laughed._

Natsu, filled with an unfamiliar wrath, growled under his breath and let go of Gray's shirt and walked off like nothing happened.

"Ok, now I'm starting to get scared," Gray said to no one in particular, in shock that Natsu just stopped in the middle of a fight, which never happens.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! This is Lucy Heartifilia!" Levy said to her group of friends at their lunch table. "Lucy, this is Cana, don't hang out with her too much or else she'll make you her drinking buddy."<p>

"Hello, I'm Cana, I think we're in the same class. Don't listen to Levy, she's just jealous she doesn't have a high tolerance for alcohol."

"Tsk…oh, this is Juvia, she can get carried away with small things."

"Juvia is happy to meet Lucy, Juvia hopes she can befriend Lucy," the friendly water mage said.

Levy went around introducing all her friends to Lucy so she doesn't feel left out. _How thoughtful of Levy_, Lucy thought.

"Hello everyone, as you all know, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!" Lucy said, feeling wonderful.

* * *

><p>At Natsu's table, since he came late, all his friends filled it up. There was only one spot left on the end of a table, which meant he had to sit by the girls too. He looked at the girl who he had to sit by, of course, it was the blonde that frustrated him to death, Lucy. Natsu sighed and walked over to set his food down. He glanced over to see if she noticed, luckily not. <em>I'll keep quiet, she's quite violent when I'm around her, <em>Natsu shook his head up and down, agreeing with his brain.

"Hey! Make some room for meh!" Gajeel yelled, trying to fit in the guy's table. He shoved Natsu away, which make Natsu crash into Lucy. Natsu hoped she had a good day, but luck was not on his side, he brought out the beast.

"NATSU! YOU **PINK-HAIRED IDIOT**! WHY DO YOU KEEP BOTHERING ME!?" Lucy shouted while strangling him.

"Lu…wait let me expl…stop!" Natsu struggling to get out of her reach.

"Hahahaha, look guys, he's turning blue!" Gray said with an amused expression.

Lucy noticed everyone staring at the awful sight. Her cheeks tinted with red and she let go of Natsu's throat. Ashamed of the scene she caused, she fixed her posture and quietly said "Sorry" to Natsu. While everyone went back to their own thing, Lucy let out a big sigh.

"Wow Lucy, you're quite strong aren't you?" Gray said.

"Uh, I guess so," she replied.

"Maybe we should fight someday, ya know, I once fought a bear with my bare hands!" he said proudly.

"Ha, that's nothing. I scared one away without having to fight!" Lucy bragged.

"I would be scared too," Natsu mumbled softly.

Once again, Lucy tried kill the sucker and others around them laughed. Gray, on the other hand, was the loudest in laughing **and** weeping because Lucy was just too funny.

"Yeah Gray, keep laughing your icy butt off. Just wait till** I** suffocate you, then we'll see if you'll laugh!" Natsu said before Lucy grabbed him again.

"Na-neeee?!(Whaat?!)" Gray said in a stern voice, as he joined Lucy in beating the guy up.

Lucy busted out laughing, she had forgotten the last time she had so much fun. On the other hand, Gray was taken aback by how beautiful Lucy looked when she was smiling and having fun. Suddenly, the ice mage felt a warmth in his heart and then he realized something had started- a small "love".

* * *

><p>Like it so far? Hehehehe, surprise! I'm bringing in a love triangle! Will try to write my next chapter and post soon! Thanks loves!<p> 


	5. Getting Closer

Hello my fellow readers! I know, I know! I'm super duper late in updating! Yes, I know it's practically been a year since my last chapter! I'm truly TRULY sorry! Please forgive me! (*tear drop*) Anyhow...I've been feeling pumped for continuing on this fanfiction, so I hope to give you all what you want! I'm a little rusty, so excuse my mistakes or bad writing. Please, please, PLEASE take time to write me a review! You guys might not know it, but the reviews I get are my source of encouragement and "food" to energize me to write more! So...want more? Give meh some energy! :) thanks lots hunny buns.

Disclaimer: I will probably forget about this in all my chaps, but I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Thanks guys, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to share my story with yo friends! ;D

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Lucy busted out laughing, she had forgotten the last time she had so much fun. On the other hand, Gray was taken aback by how beautiful Lucy looked when she was smiling and having fun. Suddenly, the ice mage felt a warmth in his heart and then he realized something had started- a small "love".<em>

* * *

><p>It was another sucky school day for Lucy. Although she hated waking up early and getting ready, she began getting used to it. It's been about three weeks since she's been at Fairy Tail High. What surprised her was that she didn't get in trouble yet, but it'd be nice to keep it that way. Somehow, she felt like this place was right for her. Heck, she even gained some awesome friends. Moreover, she had to admit that her combat skill was getting better each day because of Mira-sensei's class.<p>

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy asked to the sleepy head sitting behind her.

"What's up Luce?" he asked with a lion-like yawn while dropping his head on his desk.

Usually, Lucy would yell at Natsu for never calling her by her actual name. But she let this one slip, at least it was better than 'Luigi'.

"Do you know which classroom Gray is in?" the blonde replied.

Natsu's head shot up with the look of annoyance written all over his face.

"Why do you need him anyway?!"

"Calm down you flame a**…I just need him to help me with some homework I don't understand."

"What? Why can't you ask me?"

"Because you don't even do your homework you flamebrain!"

"Wha- find him yourself then!" Natsu yelled towards the angry girl who already left the class room.

_Seriously? Why is it Gray? How come Lucy seems closer to him than me? He's not even in the same class as us! Heck, she even caught his way of speaking to me! _Natsu thought, as he grunted back to sleep. His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to forget anything and everything about her.

"Gyahhhhhhhh!" the frustrated pink-haired guy shouted. He disturbed everyone in the room for a second, but they resumed in their conversations before class started.

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang; which was the cue for students rushing through the classroom doors and into the cafeteria. As usual, Natsu and his friends sat in the table next to Lucy's. Although what ticked him off, was the fact that Gray and Lucy seemed to have their own little bubble. He knew if he tried to intervene in their conversation, Lucy would hate him more. Natsu felt frustrated to the point of wanting to blow up, though, that wasn't a choice.<p>

* * *

><p>The time between classes, Lucy decided to go with Levy to buy some yummy bread. The two young girls cheerfully walked through the halls when Lucy got bumped by some guy.<p>

"Ah…my bad, sorry."

"It's ok," Lucy replied to the shady guy. He didn't look like a very sociable person. The way he dressed, was dark and gloomy. His hair, as black as coal, hung loosely and shagged. But what was most noticeable was his bright red eyes, the eyes of blood. As the mysterious person passed them, Lucy turned her head to continue staring at him, trying to soak in as much as she can of him.

_There's something weird about that guy…I've never seen him before, but there's a dark aura coming from him. Through my senses, I can instantly tell he's a powerful mage. I wonder who he is…_

* * *

><p>It was Friday after school, when Natsu withdrew from his chatting friends to walk home. He usually has football practice, but today was a rest day because of their recent game. While exiting the school gates, Natsu realized Lucy was walking a couple meters in front of him. <em>Her place must be this direction too…<em> Natsu thought, bringing a little grin to his face. Natsu was ready to yell towards her for attention, but thought again, and stopped. He was glad he got a chance alone with her, but was a little nervous and didn't want to put Lucy in a bad mood. Right when his hopes seemed to falter, Lucy turned around, with a surprised face.

"Oh, Natsu, you're going this way too?" The beautiful blonde asked.

Natsu's face brightened up gleefully, but then thought of how childish he looked. Restarting his expression with a cough, he replied in a chilled manner, "Yeah," while picking up his pace to walk beside her. They strolled along talking (aka: arguing and fighting) for about 10 minutes when Lucy started wondering, _where does Natsu live? We've been on the same route for a while now…_

"Hey Natsu, my apartment is on this turn, so see ya Monday."

"Really? That's where I live too!" Natsu exclaimed.

_Ugh…Natsu lives in the same apartment? Well, there ARE four floors…I bet we won't even live near each other._ Thought Lucy.

* * *

><p>"HOW THE F*** DID THIS HAPPEN?!" shouted the confused girl.<p>

Apparently, Natsu and Lucy were only three apartment rooms away from each other on the third floor. As of now, Lucy is enraged because of the salmon head barging into her room without her consent. Natsu was all over the place; looking through photo albums, checking her bedroom, eating her food…while leaving an angry women with dead eyes in the background.

"Ah, Luigi, I didn't know you lived by yourself, you're the same as me then—"

"NATSU! Who told you to come into my home!" Lucy said while charging towards the sucker. Just before she got to him, a random banana peel (drown in by me, the author, hehehe) slipped Lucy. She fell perfectly into the muscular arms of Natsu.

*Sighh… "That was a close one," Lucy said in relief, "thanks Nat—"

His face was super close to her's. Lucy was sure she skipped a heartbeat. Once again, they had a chance to stare into the eyes of one another. At a closer look, Lucy noticed the features of Natsu's face more clearly. His slightly reddened face that was partially hidden under the fluffy pink locks, his long eyelashes that hovered over his charming eyes, and the hot breath he blew out with each exhale...as if trying to make me melt.

"Luce…"

An unfamiliar chill ran up Lucy's spine when she heard her name spoken softly. It was odd, but she didn't hated this feeling. As a matter of fact…she felt an urge of wanting more. But before this timeless moment ended, the fire mage was closing the gap between their space, between their lips. The heat was immense and eyes began slowly closing, but before the gentle touching of lips, Lucy needed breathe and turned away.

Both of them flushed red, but before the awkwardness even started, Lucy heard a doorbell ring.

"Oh, crap! I forgot Levy and them were gonna come today!"

"Aww, Luigi, but I'm still eating. Well, I guess I'll go home then."

"Ohhhh no you're not! They'd freak out if they knew you were here!" Lucy said in panic. But another doorbell rang with a load of knocks interrupting them. Without thinking, Lucy pulled Natsu into her room and in her closet. "Don't come out until I say you can. If you make any sound, I'll f***ing kill you," the woman said while shutting the closet door.

* * *

><p>(Natsu POV)<p>

_Man…what was that? I almost kissed Lucy! What was I thinking? I don't even like her…I think. Though it was hard not to do anything, Lucy is just so beautiful up close. Her smooth pasty skin, those big beautiful gazing eyes, and her buttery pink lips. Not to mention, she smelt so tasty! The scent of vanilla sugar with a tint of mint came off her body._ _But...it was probably just going along with the mood. No biggie…_


	6. Night Over

_Hello guys! Once again, I'm very sorry for how late I update my chapters. I finally finished this chapter, which I hope y'all's will enjoy reading! Please don't forget to drop a review for me! It encourages me to continue on my story. Anyhow, thanks for all the support, I'll try my best to update asap! As a disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Now, please enjoy my lovelies!_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: (Natsu POV)<em>

_Man…I can't believe I almost kissed Lucy! What was I thinking? I don't even like her…I think. Though Lucy is so beautiful up close. Her smooth skin, big beautiful gazing eyes, and her buttery pink lips. It was probably just going along with the mood. No biggie…_

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan! We thought you forgot about our pedicuremovie night! What took you so long?" Levy asked after Lucy finally opened her door.

Lucy smiled guiltily, as she let Levy, Cana, Lisanna, and Juvia file into her home. It wasn't long, until her all-too-comfortable friends worked their way exploring the living room, copying Natsu's rudeness. Lucy, on the other hand, felt as if she was having deja vu all over again, but snapped out of it after realizing how hungry her friends probably were.

"Hey guys, hungry? I made lasagna this morning and put it in the refrigerator for you guys.

"Oh, ho, ho… how'd you know I was craving some?" Cana exclaimed.

"It'll only take 10-ish minutes to heat up in the oven." Lucy replied happily, with a wink, while rushing to the refrigerator.

"Lucy-san, how can I help?" asked Lisanna and Juvia.

The blonde paused in grabbing the pan of lasagna, "Ah, I was going to steam some veggies and heat up some breadsticks."

"No worries, we're on it!" the girls exclaimed, getting themselves into the crowded kitchen, when they were disturbed by a thump sound followed by an "ouch".

"Lucy, what was that?" Levy asked.

"Ah...umm...it's nothing, just, ummm….MY CAT!" Lucy exclaimed, glad she thought of it so quickly.

"You locked your cat in your room? How mean, I'll go let him out." Cana insisted.

"NO!" Lucy yelled, surprising her friends. "Ah, I mean, it's a vicious thing...not good with new people."

"Well, that's why he can get to know us! Silly Lucy!" Levy said, as she and Cana made their way to Lucy's closed room. Lucy panicked and rushed ahead of them blocking the door.

"I WOULD NOT OPEN THAT DOOR! You know? It took me a whole week to pet it and still, I almost got my face ripped off! Once, I left it for my neighbor to watch, and when I came back, I needed to take my neighbor to the ER!" They heard another sound, like ruffling and scratching.

"Ehhh...nevermind then," Cana and Levy agreed, retreated back to their spots on the couch, arranging their nailpolishes on the table in front of them and deciding a movie on Netflix.

Lucy exhaled in relief as she quickly sneaked inside her room and closed the door behind her. She gasped as she saw Natsu on her comfy white-flowered bed, reading her horror stories she spent every night writing up.

"Natsu! Don't just start reading other's stories! And I thought I told you to stay in the closet, what if someone comes in and sees you?" trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Luigi, this is pretty scary, did you actually write this?" acting all calm.

Lucy figured, it was too damn difficult to get him to corporate anyway.

"Fine, stay here, do whatever you want, just don't make a noise! You got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" with a big smile, while Lucy made her exit.

* * *

><p>It was Lucy's first actual night hanging out with friends. Besides Natsu being there, she thought everything went perfectly! They ate her delicious lasagna during a movie picked out by Juvia, a chick flick, usually not what Lucy preferred. But Lucy didn't care, as long as her friends were happy. She slowly began to forget of that someone in her bedroom. Afterwards, they cleaned up and started on their nails. This, of course, would be the 'girl talk' time.<p>

"Juvia, how's your pursuit in Gray, eh? Lisanna asked.

"Not very good, Gray-sama doesn't look at Juvia at all!" the girl wailed. "He seems interested in Lucy-san...LUCY-SAN! PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF DECEIVING JUVIA!"

"No, of course not! Don't worry, it wouldn't happen in a million years." Lucy said trying to reassure the long blue haired girl.

"Yeah, absolutely no worries Juvia, Lu-chan's fate is with Natsu!" Levy said with a giggle. Lucy blushed red and denied it over and over.

"That pig-head? Over my dead body!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh please, you guys may fight all the time, but you two are very suitable." Cana said.

The whole room erupted in laughter and pillow fighting-this was gonna be a VERY long night in Lucy's warm home.

* * *

><p>It was half past twelve when the girls left Lucy's apartment. She just got done cleaning up in the living room and was super tired to the point of just wanting to drop dead. Those girls had a bit too much energy for Lucy, considering the fact Lucy wasn't used to this kind of thing.<p>

The blondie entered her dark room and flopped in bed. _Yes..._Lucy thought…._finally, I can get to sleep…._She began drifting into a deep sleep, until someone, rolled over and hugged her and tangled their legs on her's.

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she escaped and turned on the lights. She saw a sleeping face with pink-colored hair on her fluffy pillow. _Ah, that's right. Natsu was here, I should wake him up so he can leave properly._ She looked around her room, it was a complete mess. And apparently, her underwear drawer was open. A vein appeared on Lucy's forehead, annoyed.

"Oui, Natsu...Wake up." Nothing.

"WAKE UP!" Lucy yelled, kicking him and pulling him off her bed onto the hard wooden floor. Still nothing.

*Sighhh… "I'm through, you can sleep here if you want," Lucy yawned while turning off the lights and slipped into the covers.

* * *

><p>Lucy dreamt of being in a cloud, soft and cuddly. She felt comfort and warmth, like nothing in the world could break her apart from this heaven-made cloud. Lucy wanted to feel it more and embraced it with all her heart. It smelt wonderful, it smelt like her mother. <em>Ahhhh, is it you, mama? Why did you leave me in this cruel world? But, I guess that doesn't matter anymore, you're here now. Please don't leave me again, mama…<em>

"_I'm sorry my baby, but you will be ok now with this person, you won't need to cry to me anymore."_

_...No mama...don't leave me...I'm scared...please...please….MAMA!_

Breathing fast, Lucy came to as she felt a thumb brush against her eyes to wipe away her streaming tears. She turned to see Natsu laying next to her, staring into her eyes as they have done before. To her surprise, she noticed that **SHE** was the one clinging onto him, with no gap in body contact. Lucy pulled away, embarrassed, but Natsu pulled her back into his broad chest. Her eyes widened with this sudden act. She could hear his heartbeat, slightly speeding.

"Luce, I won't let you go until you stop crying," Natsu said in a soft, low voice.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to leave me a review! :) Thanks guys, hope you liked this one.<p> 


	7. Dangerously Close

Hello my fellow readers! Thank you so much for all the support y'all's give me. Also a shoutout to those who actually take the time to write me a review! It makes my heart warm up guys! Hehehe. Here's the next chapter, it was just freshly done and I couldn't wait to post this one up! This one has a HUGE move in the nalu relationship, a special treat hehehe, so I hope y'all's like it! As a disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Please enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>_"Luce, I won't let you go until you stop crying," Natsu said in a soft, low voice._

* * *

><p>"Nat-su…let…me..GO!" The poor blondie pleaded, struggling to get free from the muscular man, who slowly tightened up his grip each time she moved.<p>

"No, I won't! Calm down first!"

She stopped and they had a long time of silence. The day was still early as the sun began rising and the birds sang their wakeup call. Lucy thought back to the mornings of waking up to this same scene, but only next to her deceased mother. She burrowed her head into Natsu's chest to prevent him from witnessing her weak side. He knows not to say anything but just be there for her.

_It's obvious that something has been blocking Lucy from being truly happy, but I gotta be careful not to touch on the sensitive parts of her life. She may seem harsh and cold, but I know just from observing, that she's empty inside. Maybe even lonely. Although, I honestly want to know more about her…the things no one else knows...her secrets which keep her locked away._ Natsu thought while he held the delicate girl in his arms.

Finally, after her tears gave out, Lucy released herself from Natsu's hug and stood up with her back towards the flame mage.

"Dummie, you were supposed to sleep on the ground," Lucy said, acting as if nothing happened. "Well, since you're here, clean up my room. You made a mess yesterday! If you do a good job, I'll consider letting you have breakfast with me."

This offer made Natsu brighten up like a light bulb. He began shuffling his way out of bed to start his power cleaning. Lucy chuckled under her breath as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"WOW, LUIGI! This is really good!" Natsu exclaimed with a mouth full of food.<p>

"Aren't you overreacting a bit? It's just some pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon," Lucy replied. "And DON'T CALL ME LUIGI! I thought you finally got rid of that damn habit!"

Lucy's angry and ugly face was priceless, in which Natsu couldn't help but laugh out loud. But Natsu, being the crazy and fast eater he was, got caught in a helpless choking incident.

"NATSU!" Lucy got up from her chair and got behind the choking pink head. Lucy wasn't too sure of what she was doing, but referencing from movies (not a great idea lol), she began doing (trying) the heimlich maneuver. "You little punk, SPIT IT OUT!"

Still, nothing changed. As of now, Natsu is suffering from food stuck in his throat, as well as a powerful girl whom is squeezing the life out of him. Natsu reached for the orange juice in front of him; hoping that drinking something will settle this problem. Yet, before the glass of life touched his lips, Lucy gave one big squeeze and Natsu was free from danger.

"Fieeww! Thanks for saving me Lucy!" Natsu said. He looked at the empty glass in his hand. "Huh…that's weird, I didn't even get to drink my orange juice. I wonder where it went-" Natsu turned around to see a soaked Lucy, enraged with a spark in her devilish eyes.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, throwing juice in his face as compensation. (This, my fellow friends, started their food fight, very normal for these two immature teens. Yep, Lucy's kitchen became hell. Well, on the good side, they turned this war into more of a laughing, playful game.) Before Lucy could throw anymore towards Natsu, he tackled her to the ground and held both her wrists. Once again, the two gazed into each other's eyes. Lucy's eyebrows knitted together, seeing how beautifully pure Natsu's onyx eyes were, so full of life and carelessness. She felt a pain of jealousy, but shook it off.

"Natsu, what are you doing? Look what you've done; all my food's gone to waste."

"Ah, haha, I'm sorry Lucy. I'll give you some of mine." Natsu said with a genuine smile. Lucy switched her gaze from his eyes to his lips. She noticed that just on the corner of his lips was syrup about to drip down like a rain drop.

_Ahhh, mother, what's this? This feeling I have…it's unbearable…only when I'm with him do I have this kind of indecent feeling…_

Lucy's instinct took over, as she edged closer to Natsu than ever before. Natsu froze. His heart beated out of his chest with the sound that filled his ears. Lucy's lips slightly parted for an opening to lick the tempting syrup, dangerously close to Natsu's lips. She let her tongue gently clean the sweet nectar off his skin. The beast-like girl yearned for more, yet withdrew from her prey. Seeing the shocked look on his face, Lucy became aware of what bizarre thing she's done. Her face flushed with mortification of how bold and initiative she was.

"Umm, Nat-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu's hard kiss, which then turned soft and pleasing. Lucy's eyes widened, but she melted as Natsu's lips danced with her's. The moment was their's; the proof that they really DID have a special connection. It seemed as though minutes passed when Natsu gained the courage to stop. He looked at the beautiful girl below him, with light golden hair locks, shaping an innocent face. He regretted the moment he pulled away from her luscious lips. She slowly opened her eyes and knew that the face she'd see would never look the same ever again.

"Luce…I-"

(*ring ring* *ring ring* *ring ring*)

"Natsu, umm, can you get off me so I can answer my phone?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yeah… my bad." Natsu jumped up and scratched his head with a guilty grin. Lucy hides her little smile as she got up to rush for the phone in her bedroom.

"Hello?"

(*other person talking*)

"Hey! What's up?"

(*other person talking*)

"That's right, I almost forgot we were planning to meet at the library today."

(*other person talking*)

"Oh, nah, it's fine Gray, I can walk there."

"WHAT? You're meeting with Gray?!" Natsu yelled, apparently eavesdropping.

("Did I just hear Natsu?" Gray asked over the phone.)

* * *

><p>Omg! Gray heard Natsu! What will happen next?! Until next time! Thanks for reading my story and plz don't forget to drop me a review! :)<p> 


End file.
